That's My Girl
by Rum Tum Tuggette
Summary: Cassandra has taught her daughter Elvira not to take any funny business


It was a bright and sunny day in the junkyard, and Gail, an orange kitten with black paws and brown stripes, was wrestling with Vero, a white kitten with black and brown spots, "I'm gonna beat ya!" Gail said in the accent he had earned from his father Mungojerrie, "Oh no you won't!" Vero said, playfully biting Gail's ear.

Vero's older sister Elvira was watching from the shade, she rolled her eyes with a small smile, "Toms..." she said quietly to herself, then played with her treasure, a collar given to her by her mother Cassandra for helping her father, Alonzo. She wore it everywhere she went, and only took it off when she went to sleep, "Hey Elvira!" a high pitched voice said, this made Elvira freeze up, she always hated it when she heard this voice. A black kitten with gray and brown patches came up to her, donning a silk blue scarf, "Hey Elvira, whatcha got there?" the kitten asked.

"Hello Sultana..." Elvira said, Sultana was a new kitten to the junkyard, she came with her mother who had recently moved from Georgia, and let me tell you, none of the kittens liked her, she was bratty, bossy and just plain mean, "A collar my mother gave me." Elvira said, playing with the small bell, making it jingle.

"Ooh, so nice!" Sultana said, entranced by it, it made Elvira feel uneasy, whenever Sultana saw something she wanted, she got all excited. "I want one like that!" she said, this made Elvira tense up, it was a homemade collar Cassandra had gotten from her human before she had Elvira and her brothers, making it one of a kind. "Sorry...but this is the only one you'll ever see, it was made by my mother's human." Elvira said, backing away a bit in case Sultana tried something but Cassandra had taught her to never take any funny business from anyone, so she was prepared to defend herself if she needed to.

Sultana was not pleased with Elvira's answer, "Then you give it to me!" she said, making Elivra's eyes widen then narrow, "Sorry, Sul, this collar's not up for grabs." she said in a stern voice she had learned from Alonzo, "Excuse me?!" Sultana hissed, ears tucking back in anger.

"You're not getting it!"

"Give it to me!"

"No, this is mine!"

"I want it!" Sultana snapped then grabbed the collar, Elvira's eye went microscopic at this point, then...

_SLAP!_

Gail and Vero had stopped their wrestling match and jumped at the sudden noise, then looked over to see Sultana holding her now sore cheek and her lip was quivering, Elvira had her paw up from when she slapped Sultana and was panting angrily.

"MOMMY!" Sultana sobbed and ran off to find her mother, Vero slowly approached his sister, "E-El?" he asked, using his nickname for her, "She tried taking my collar by force...so I slapped her." Elvira said, Vero widened his eyes a bit, Elvira had never had to hit anyone before.

"Elvira?" Alonzo asked worriedly, as he and Cassandra walked over to their daughter, then inspected her to make sure she wasn't hurt, "What happened?" Cassandra asked, "Sultana tried taking the collar you gave me...I slapped her." Elvira said, but before Cassandra and Alonzo could react, an angry voice was heard.

"What did she do to my princess?"

Sultana's now angry mother, Camira appeared, Camira was a gray shorthair with brown patches and donned a blue collar with rhinestones on it, "What did she do to Sultana?" Camria asked, glaring at Elvira, "Something she obviously deserved." Alonzo said calmly, putting his paws on his daughter's shoulders.

"Something she deserved!?" Camira snapped, making Elvira shink back into her father with fear, "What did she do that made her deserve a slap!?" Camira asked, "She tried taking the collar my mother gave me!" Elvira said, "Mom taught me that if anyone tried giving me any funny business, I need to defend myself!" she said, looking at Cassandra, who had a stunned expression.

"You little piece of-!" Camira said, raising a paw to slap Elivra, which made the kitten gasp, just as the paw was gonna go down, another grabbed it, "Don't. you. dare. hurt. her." Cassadra hissed, having an iron grip on Camira's paw, "Let me go!" Camira hssed back, "My mother taught me to defend myself when someone tried giving me any business, so I taught her the same!" the furious Abbysian said, "And if I ever see your filthy paws touching her, I'll kill you!" she said, pushing Camira away, Camira hissed at her then walked away, defeated.

Elvira had a smile as she watched her mother defend her, but it faded when Cassandra turned to her with a stren look, she looked like she was ready to berate Elvira, she slowly walked towards the kitten who tucked her ears in and shut her eyes, but opened them again when Cassandra gently took her cheeks and nuzzled her daughter with a small smile.

"That's my girl."

ok ok, I know what you're all thinking: "That was the worst piece of crap I ever read", but I mainly wrote this fic because it wouldn't get out of my head...that and I wanted to introduce my OC kittens.

R&R please!


End file.
